


cause’ you know that i am yours and you are mine

by bittys



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, First Dates, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Picnics, both my snufmin fics are weather related, snufmin, they’re literally such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 14:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19618552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittys/pseuds/bittys
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin go on their first date...Second? Third? Ah, who cares. It doesn’t go exactly as planned.





	cause’ you know that i am yours and you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my whole angel, pahola!  
> please make sure to support ur local writer and leave a kudos or a comment!! it only takes a second and helps encourage us to provide content to you :) 🌼

Moomintroll sat on the dusty blue sofa, his paws swinging against the rough bottom, a picnic basket resting on the cushion beside him. He watched the sky outside through the window; rays of sun painted across blue in light yellow strokes, the trees swayed and reached towards the colors Any minute now…any minute now…Snufkin would arrive for their date. He wasn’t sure if it was their first or second, or even third, because they’ve hung out many times together for so long, holding paws, touching snouts, that a picnic on the beach didn’t sound much different than exploring the caverns or going after ice monsters. It had never been stated so explicitly as it was this time. Moomintroll, will you go on a date with me tomorrow? 

Oh boy, oh boy, Moomin was nervous. 

There was a gentle knock on the door, once, twice, so soft that Moomin could have missed it under all the noise in his head. It was static amongst the thoughts of Snufkin’s soft lips against his fur, or whether or not he’d enjoy the sandwiches Moomintroll had put together all by himself earlier. Knock, Knock. 

“Moomintroll?” Moominmama’s voice echoed across his brain, forcing him out of his headspace. “I think your friend is here,” She made towards the door, reaching her paws out to grab the handle, but Moomin was grabbing the handle of the picnic basket and scrambling to it before she could reach it herself. Moominmama jumped backwards as he pushed himself in front of her and grabbed the handle. 

It was only Snorkmaiden. 

“Oh,” He breathed out. Snorkmaiden glanced warily from the picnic basket to Moomintroll. Her yellow bangs, blending in with the pastel sunshine, swept across her eyes and twisted around the dull stem of a flower. And just a little farther, a bit behind her as he looked, there was the point of a hat slowly making way up the bridge. His slowing heart cuts back to happy, quick bounces in his chest. “See you later!” He rather loudly said to Snorkmaiden’s face. She stepped aside to give him space, and he ran past her. 

Snufkin was only half way up the hill when Moomintroll reached him. His dainty hands are hanging on to the thin straps of his rucksack, and a small smile was curved over his lips. “Moomintroll,” Snufkin tilted his head in greeting. 

“Ah…Snufkin,” Heat tickled up behind Moomintroll’s ears. “Are you ready to go?” 

With a glance at the wicker picnic basket, Snufkin nodded. “Of course. What did you bring?” He asked as he turned back around. Moomintroll told him about their lunch as they walked; two sandwiches, homemade orange juice made with the graciousness of Moominmama and her summer garden, and cut pineapple. He made sure to throw in how he had made it all by himself— except for the orange juice, he had stained his paws orange trying to do that— and Snufkin only chuckled and threw in short remarks about how good it sounded. 

Moomintroll did not mind his shortness one bit. In fact, he barely ever noticed it. He enjoyed the small inputs here and there, and he enjoyed talking just as much. Snufkin cared, he wasn’t worried about that. 

After twists and turns, they eventually reached the familiar edge of a cliff. It was plain, surrounded by trees and grass, but the ocean was right below, with waves crashing against the cliff’s rocks in a soothing melody. 

“How about right here, Moomintroll?” Snufkin scuffed his foot at a flat spot in the grass. It was shaded by the trees on one side, and sunny on the other. A half and half sort of situation. When Moomintroll ran up to where he was standing, there was a perfect view of the ocean in front of them. Blue stretched far-ahead, farther than he could ever imagine, dipping down into the low greying clouds. 

Moomintroll grinned. “This is perfect!” He unraveled the blanket that was neatly tucked over the picnic basket and floated it out just a little bit ahead of where they were standing. It landed softly into the grass, promising a comforting spot for them to rest and… date? 

Snufkin took it upon his own self to grab the basket and place it on the blanket as Moomintroll smoothed it out with his paws. “So… what exactly do we do on a… date?” Moomintroll sat down, crossing his legs. Snufkin sat ahead of him and immediately went to opening the basket. He carefully moved the picked flowers that had been scattered atop of the meal, and grabbed one of the wrapped sandwiches. He hummed. His brown eyes fluttered to the ocean like it held the answer to Moomintroll’s question. Perhaps he did not know either? Snufkin’s romantic history was unknown, but it with how much he traveled he had to of had something go on, right? 

“I’m not sure,” He said. He took a bite of the sandwich. “Anything we want, I suppose.” 

Moomintroll scooted over to grab his own meal. He had put the flowers in there for decoration but… He grabbed a pawful of them and disregarded the meal for now. 

“Have you ever been on a date, Snufkin?” Moomintroll decided to ask as he began twisting the stems of the flowers together. He eyed the circumference of the hat Snufkin wore. It was quite large, but he had enough. 

“No. I’ve never needed to, because I have you.” 

He almost drops the flowers. 

“Oh.” 

Snufkin shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. “Have you?” 

“Not really.” Even though he’d tried to work something out with Snorkmaiden, he supposed they never had any official dates. They rarely ever held hands. It wasn’t because he wasn’t interested in her, to be exact, she was pretty. Any other person would have been lucky to have her. He just…also had Snufkin. 

He continued to work the stems of the pink and yellow flowers around each other. He picked an orange one standing high, reaching towards the sky from the ground next to their picnic blanket. “I guess I’ve never needed to either.” 

Time passed in silence as Moomintroll worked on the flower crown and Snufkin worked on finishing all of the food. The waves grow louder as they sit, rapidly moving against each other and splashing onto the rocks. And the shadows grow darker over their bodies. Moomintroll swore he felt a drop fall against his fur but he’s too focused on finishing the flower crown…one…last…stem…ahah! He shouted with joy.

“Won’t you eat, Moomintroll?” Snufkin grabbed at his chest. “Scared the life out of me.” 

Moomintroll smiled and reached over. “Down, down,” He motioned for Snufkin to dip his head, in which he obliged. He carefully slid the flower crown down onto the hat until it sat snugly against the seam around the rim. “There!” The crown looked perfect. The yellows and pinks and one orange flower contrasted with the dark green, popping out, seeable to anybody willing to pay attention. He looked from the crown to Snufkin’s smile, topped off with a crumb in his little dimple. He tried to push it down so hard that it turned into a sort of frowny smile, but he looked… cute. 

He broke out into a chuckle. “Well, that is suitable too.” 

There was a crash against the sky, startling the both of them. Grey clouds formerly hung over the ocean had rolled over the top of them at some point, ready to drop rain at any given moment.

Snufkin looked up at the sky. “Looks like a storm is brewing,” And just as he said it, the clouds unleash the wrath of its warm summery rain.

Moomintroll jumped to his feet and pulled at the picnic blanket. Snufkin stepped onto the grass to allow him to collect it, his hands too busy keeping hold of his hat to help. Lightning sweeps across the sky, followed by another crash of thunder. The sun had gone to seek shelter behind the clouds. He made a useless attempt at sheltering his uneaten food as well, but the soft fabric is no match for the soaking rain. 

Together they ran, paws splashing and kicking up mud to their behinds. And then, when they get only a little ahead, Snufkin stopped. 

“What are you doing?” Moomintroll shouted over the rain. 

Snufkin looked out at the storm clouds. “You cannot control what nature brings,” He shouted back, “So you must make the most of it. Right, Moomintroll?” Snufkin thought that maybe Moomintroll would understand, Moomintroll supposed, but he didn’t. His fur was soaking and uncomfortable as it dripped against his skin, and his paws were dirty. But Snufkin seemed all convinced still, because he was grabbing the basket from Moomintrolls hands before he could respond and setting it down on the ground beside them. 

His food… 

He grabbed Moomintroll’s paws. He pulled him close to him, his snout almost brushing against Snufkin’s flushed nose from their proximity. “What-what are you doing?” Moomintroll asked. 

Snufkin grinned. He spun them around over and over until Moomintroll was losing balance, and then stopped just when he was about to topple over into the mud. Compared to his paws, Snufkin’s boots were much more well equipped for this weather, however at this point it seemed as if it all, the dirtiness and the dizziness, lacked matter. 

It shouldn’t matter. 

They were together, they were each others. That is all that mattered, after all. 

They were dancing together under the rain, feet moving to the beat of nothing, splashing mud all over each other. Snufkin’s feet moved like he had heard the tune of something, tapping here, stepping there. Moomintroll tried his best to follow suite, but he simply couldn’t keep up by the weight of his wet fur holding him down. He was shivering, chuckling, letting out little ‘woah’s’ and ‘woo’s’ each time Snufkin would break out a particular move. Snufkin was dripping wet too, his hat sagging down behind him, but it didn’t matter to him either. Snufkin embraced it. 

They danced as thunder shook the ground, until Moomintroll had officially had it and had to let go to hunch over onto his knees and catch his breath. He inhaled a sharp breath, watched as Snufkin spun around with his arms out one last time.

He grabbed his hat when wind gusted over them, his finger brushing a petal loose. He faltered. “Oh, your crown, Moomintroll."

Moomintroll huffed and straightened up. “I can always make you a new one,” He said. He walked over to Snufkin and grabbed the hat from his head. “This is only revenge though.” He held the hat as rain toppled down on to the only dry part left of Snufkin. His hair. He doesn’t even try to grab it, simply standing up on his tip toes to look Moomintroll—barely— in the eye. 

“I accept my defeat,” He half-smiled. His eyes lowered to Moomintroll’s snout, wet lashes dripping against his cheeks, and he presses their snouts together. Moomintroll stood feet pinned to the sticky mud, his heart jumped with another crash of thunder. It took him a moment to settle, but he snuggled himself farther against Snufkin’s mouth. The wet hat lingered by their sides, their free paws held together.

Except… Snufkin still had his other free paw. 

A distraction it was! Snufkin grabbed the hat from Moomintroll’s paw and broke away. He shoved it onto his head and started running. “Hah! Catch me if you can!” 

Moomintroll scrambled to grab the basket. He slipped around in the mud as he tried to catch up, and only barely makes it down the hill where Snufkin was standing and waving his hat around teasingly. He slides to a stop, falling into Snufkin’s chest. Snufkin fell backwards down into the muddy grass, and of course Moomintroll followed suite. He groaned and rolled onto the wet grass. 

“Now, do you?” 

“Ah, you caught me, silly Moomintroll,” He chuckled. “Hey, nature can really help a date out, huh?” 

Moomintroll hummed in agreement. 

“I think this was our first official date, right Moomintroll?” Snufkin closed his eyes to protect himself from the rain. “If you’re ready for another one, we should go and fill Moominvalley with crime!”

And with that, he jumps up again and begins running. Moomintroll groaned and pushed himself up, ready for another chase.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!  
> tumblr - bittys


End file.
